


get drunk on the good life (I’ll take you to paradise)

by jacenbren



Series: a multi-fandom collection of utter filth I wrote while bored and/or horny [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 07, Rain, Rare Pairings, Redeemed Morro, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sparring, Thunderstorms, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenbren/pseuds/jacenbren
Summary: “Wanna go outside?” Cole suddenly asked, making Morro’s heart skip a beat.He did.He did want to go outside.
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago), background Kai/Zane
Series: a multi-fandom collection of utter filth I wrote while bored and/or horny [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	get drunk on the good life (I’ll take you to paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha weird rarepairs make my brain go brrrr

Morro noticed the rain tapping on the roof of the newly-rebuilt monastery before anyone else did. 

It made him freeze up on instinct, internally taking his surroundings into account to make sure they were waterproof even though he didn’t need to anymore. 

_Old habits die hard,_ Morro thought to himself, getting up to peer out the window. 

_Old habits die hard._

He found himself reaching under his shirt again, lightly touching his own skin (which was now 100 percent real, genuine, bona-fide human flesh) and tracing the scars and the spots where his ribs used to stand out so prominently. 

He’d been alive for six months now. 

It was still hard for Morro to believe he was alive at all, and even harder to believe that the people he’d tried to kill had accepted him as one of them. He’d gone with the ninja to help Cole on the Day of the Departed after warning Wu of the danger the Eclipse had brought. 

He’d seen the Rift of Return in the sky, and he remembered his eyes meeting Wu’s to ask the silent question. 

Wu had simply nodded. 

And so Morro had leapt off the Bounty, calling the winds to him and propelling himself through the Rift and into the bright light that had snuffed out the world for several heart-stopping seconds. 

And then he’d jolted awake. 

The first gasp of air that had flooded Morro’s lungs in centuries had been a real shock. 

“Hey.”

Morro almost jumped when he heard an unexpected voice behind him. 

But then he realized it was just Cole, who gently wrapped his arms around Morro’s waist, leaning his chin against his shoulder. 

Morro hoped he wasn’t blushing. 

In the six months since he’d been alive, he hadn’t been expecting friendship. He’d been more than prepared to have to go his own way and figure out how the modern world worked on his own. He certainly hadn’t expected the ninja to insist on helping him adapt to his new body and then helping him find his True Potential after the Vermillion Warriors had started popping up, much less ask him to help them fight the Time Twins. 

And the mere concept of falling in love had been preposterous to Morro then. 

“Hey yourself,” he grumbled, that warm squishy feeling and Cole’s presence always gave him rising up again. _“Somebody’s_ huggy today.”

Cole hummed cheerfully. “‘S’hard not to, baby, you’re cute.”

Morro forced a scowl in a desperate attempt to maintain his dignity, but Cole just chuckled and lightly kissed the nape of his neck. “You’re also adorable when you’re _obviously_ trying to hide how much you love it when I do this.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Morro grumbled, but he couldn’t be bothered to try and put any venom behind it. 

Cole was right, he did like this. 

Morro would never admit it, though. 

“Wanna go outside?” Cole suddenly asked, making Morro’s heart skip a beat. 

He did. 

He did want to go outside. 

———

It took some courage for Morro to step out from under the eaves of the monastery, reminding himself that water wouldn’t hurt him anymore, and as soon as the cool raindrops hit his skin he was fixated. 

He hadn’t felt rain on his skin since… 

Morro almost sobbed out loud as he stood barefoot and ankle-deep in a puddle that was more mud than water, letting the rain pour over him and thoroughly soak his hair and clothes. 

It wasn’t cold, but he was shivering anyway. 

Lightning crackled, followed a few seconds later by a distant roll of thunder. 

“You enjoying yourself?”

Morro glanced over his shoulder, and couldn’t help smiling when he saw Cole draped over Sensei Wu’s rocking chair (which had been abandoned since the old man’s disappearance), a sappy grin on his face. 

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” he asked. 

Cole snorted, getting up and hopping off the porch into the rain. “Still as snarky as when you were tryin’ to kill us, huh?”

Morro tried to hurl a clod of mud at Cole in response, but he’d forgotten all about his boyfriend’s powers and the last thing he saw was said clod of mud flying right back at him. 

_“SHIT!”_ Morro shrieked as the mud hit him in the face, making him fall unceremoniously on his ass. 

Cole burst out laughing. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Morro hissed, spitting out a pebble and grimacing. “Bastard.”

“I really don’t get why you thought that would work,” Cole snorted, helping him up. “I mean, I can _literally_ control dirt, so I’m pretty sure I’d see that coming—“

Morro blasted him with a huge gust of wind.

“HEY!”

“That’s payback,” Morro remarked, smirking as he let the rain start to rinse away the mud on his skin. “Damn, we’re gonna need to shower.”

“Yeah, you got me there,” Cole’s strangled voice came from above, and Morro burst out laughing. 

There was Cole, drenched, covered in mud, and dangling by his shirt from the eaves. 

Of course, that was when Cole’s shirt ripped and he fell face-first on the muddy monastery ground, leaving him drenched, covered in mud, and _shirtless._

Cole picked himself up, wincing and stretching, and Morro swore internally. 

Shirtless Cole happened to be the bane of Morro’s existence, mostly because of how _fucking hot_ he was. It was bad enough when they were training on a summer day, but ogling your significant other while you were both sweaty and all keyed up wasn’t that weird. Morro, however, had to mentally slap himself every goddamn time Cole took his shirt off, because it was damn near _impossible_ not to stare, what with Cole’s broad, absolutely rock-hard pecs and abs that you couldn’t quite see but you could _feel_ under that adorable layer of chub if you touched him and massive biceps that were to _die_ for—

“Oh, you like what you see, Breezy?”

Morro stifled a curse, wincing at the burning in his cheeks as Cole smirked and teasingly tucked his arms behind his head. Well, two could play that game. 

“Zip it, Twinkle Toes,” Morro grumbled, yanking off his own mud-covered shirt as he stormed up to Cole. “Let’s spar. With powers.”

“That’s your way of telling me you think I’m hot, isn’t it?” Cole remarked, grabbing Morro by the waist and effortlessly twirling him around away from the monastery wall, grinning happily, and that _irritatingly_ sappy part of himself that Morro had never quite managed to bury practically _swooned_ at the absolute heart-eyes Cole was giving him. He wouldn’t admit it in a million years, but well… 

Deep down, Morro thought to himself as Cole dropped into his fighting stance, that he _liked_ being sappy. 

As much as he hated to admit it.

There was barely a second between the lightning and thunder as they circled each other for a moment, sizing the other up and preparing to fight. 

Morro lunged.

He dodged Cole’s counterattack, slipping under his defenses and landing a light punch to his ribs. Cole was stronger than an ox and tended to fight like one, too, using his generally superior strength and height to his advantage, but he tended to accidentally overstep and overestimate his opponent’s strength, which made him easier to off-balance than one would think. 

They made good battle partners. Earth was strong, steady and resilient, and wind was wild and unpredictable.

A slight shift in the air alerted Morro to the chunks of rock Cole launched at him, which he quickly countered with a sharp gust of wind that left Cole wobbling. 

Morro pounced on the window of opportunity.

He tackled Cole off his feet, summoning the winds to aid him, and they both slammed into the mud, panting. 

Morro smirked.

He was straddling Cole’s waist, pinning his arms above his head, and the idiot looked absolutely _starstruck._

(Morro didn’t quite understand why Cole was so enamored with him physically. He was too skinny and too short due to the malnutrition he’d experienced in his youth and teenage years, and his muscle mass was still uncomfortably prominent since he was still considerably underweight. Sure, he’d managed to clean up over the past six months, but his body was still far from Cole’s healthy and damn near statuesque physique.)

“I win, Twinkle Toes,” Morro remarked, his smirk only growing when Cole’s face went from smitten to disgruntled. 

Then he let out a low, rumbling growl, and Morro saw the orange-yellow glow flare next to Cole’s eye _much_ too late. 

He shrieked in surprise as Cole grabbed him around the waist and slammed him on his back in the mud, the orange-yellow patterns on his arms glowing brightly with fiery heat and eyes gleaming gold and _holy fuck_ was that the hottest thing Morro had ever seen. 

He didn’t bother holding back. 

Cole let out a muffle yelp of surprise as Morro surged forwards and kissed him roughly. 

Something about the faint hints of sweat underlying Cole’s pleasant earthy scent drove him _crazy,_ Morro thought to himself, gasping as Cole slammed him back in the mud and started to kiss him in earnest. The scent was calming, almost, but right now, Cole smelled like volcanic ash and pure heat as they both wrestled for control. That was when Cole’s arms started to glow again as he pulled Morro’s head back and sank his teeth into the top of his neck, and Morro wasn’t able to keep from moaning, arching his body against his lover at the sunbursts of pain and pleasure blooming under his skin. 

Cole pulled back just the slightest bit, his lidded eyes glowing yellow-amber as he smirked. 

_“Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu, mon chérie,”_ he taunted, that low tone creeping into his voice and Morro felt like his skin was _burning._

“Okay, _that’s_ not fair,” he growled, still trying to catch his breath. “Your dad would probably lose his goddamn mind if he figured out what you were actually using those French lessons he made you take for.”

“Forget him,” Cole scoffed, knocking Morro’s legs apart. “You started this so I’m gonna—oh, _fuck!”_

Morro’s patience had long run dry. 

So he grabbed Cole’s ass in both hands and dragged him down, grinding their hips together. 

“Holy _fuck,”_ Cole groaned. “C’mere, you slut.”

Morro gasped sharply as Cole kissed him again. It was just as rough and messy as everything else, teeth and tongue clashing almost painfully, but Morro couldn’t help grinning. 

Fuck, he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything, he thought to himself, watching Cole hastily undo his belt. Maybe it was the ecstasy of the sensation of cool rain and mud on his skin again, or the heady, damp heat of Cole’s body against him and those soft lips on his and the rich flavor of Cole’s mouth, but something about this made him feel… 

Morro felt _alive._

More alive than he had in… centuries, actually. 

Sure, he and Cole had fucked once or twice since they’d started dating after the Hands of Time and Wu had vanished—that sort of came with the territory of being boyfriends—but they’d never ended up doing anything quite as spontaneous and filthy and utterly debauched as _this._

Thunder rumbled again, low and nigh on the monastery.

Morro gasped, an embarrassingly breathy whine slipping out as Cole reached into his pants, his intent obvious, but he stalled, obviously waiting for permission. 

_“Please,”_ Morro choked, low and guttural.

“All you had to do was ask,” Cole panted, fumbling hastily with the zipper and pulling them down off his hips. 

Morro hissed in surprise at the cold rain and mud on his bare skin, but the brief discomfort swiftly vanished, blocked out by Cole’s callused hand wrapping around their lengths and Morro _moaned,_ his hips bucking forwards unconsciously as Cole jerked them off simultaneously. And holy fuck did Cole look good like this, his face screwed up, his hair tangled and dripping and hanging in his eyes as he grunted and gasped shamelessly. _“Fuck,_ I love you.”

_“Mmmh,”_ Morro groaned, struggling to form a complete sentence. He could’ve sworn he’d been able to do that a minute ago, but all he managed to get out was a slurred _love you too_ before Cole twisted his wrist just right and then Morro hit his peak, a harsh, startled cry wrenching itself from his throat. 

He couldn’t help grinning giddily as Cole finished with a few more strokes and dragged him in for one last sloppy, open-mouthed kiss before they both collapsed in a sodden, sticky heap in the mud, foreheads pressed together as they clung to each other in the afterglow.

Sure, the kiss was uncoordinated from exhaustion and mostly tongue, but Morro was too far gone to care. 

It was quiet for a moment except for their ragged, heaving breaths, the steady hiss of rain, and the fading rumbles of thunder. 

“H—holy shit,” Cole croaked, slowly lifting his head.

Morro couldn’t help cackling at the sight of that euphoric, fucked-out grin on Cole’s face, especially with the drool on his lips and that hazy look in his gorgeous teakwood eyes. 

“That,” Morro finally managed to say, “was the hottest goddamn thing I’ve ever done.”

To his delight, Cole chuckled breathlessly. “I’ll have you know that I sure as hell wasn’t planning to practically fuck you in the middle of the courtyard during a thunderstorm, but did I enjoy it? Hell _fuckin’_ yeah, Breezy.”

Morro scoffed. He could feel his cheeks flushing again as Cole awkwardly helped him to his feet and pulled his pants back up.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go shower,” he blurted in an attempt to hide his embarrassment as he stood on shaky legs, watching in amusement as Cole halfheartedly tried to wipe some of the mud off his skin. “You uh. Wanna join me?”

Cole smirked. “Obviously. C’mere.”

And before Morro could protest, Cole hoisted him effortlessly over his shoulder and started walking. 

“Hey!” Morro squawked. 

Cole just laughed.

And Morro couldn’t help laughing, too. 

———

“Hey, _chico._ You almost done?”

Zane chuckled to himself as he washed another plate clean and set it on the drying rack, a familiar pair of arms wrapping around him from behind.

“In a moment, dear,” he replied. “The dishes would be done much faster if you helped, you know.”

Kai scoffed. “I don’t like dishes.”

“Give me a few more minutes,” Zane reassured him. Then he caught sight of something moving outside the kitchen window, and upon squinting to get a better look, he realized it was Cole and Morro, sparring shirtless in the rain. 

“You know, I never thought I’d say this, but Morro’s actually not that bad,” Kai remarked suddenly. “He’s like me. But a kinda angrier version.”

“He has improved,” Zane replied, recalling the events of the last six months. “It seems that receiving the help and therapy he clearly needed did quite a bit of good, as well as confessing to Cole about his feelings.”

Kai chucked. “Yeah. He and Cole get along pretty great. S’hard to imagine that greasy little bastard was trying to kill us a while ago… oh, _ew.”_

Zane almost laughed out loud. 

Morro had tackled Cole off his feet and had him pinned, and judging from the shit-eating grin on the air elemental’s face as he murmured something in Cole’s ear, he was feeling pretty good about himself. 

Of course, that was when Cole’s arms started to glow, and suddenly Morro was flipped on his back in the mud, and… 

“That was tongue,” Kai said, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Morro’s shoving his tongue in Cole’s mouth, and… oh, yep, they’re dry-humping. They’re dry-humping, now, babe. Look at them, they’re dry-humping each other in a mud puddle.”

“And _that,_ dear,” Zane sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation and electing to finish the dishes later, “is our cue to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me, looking at Morro: Bitch boy. Bastard man.  
> Also me, looking at Morro: if villain bad why villain have same trauma as me  
> ALSO me, looking at Morro: if villain bad.. why sexy


End file.
